Z Com
Z Com is a fictional international military organization, exclusive to the Necroa Virus. They are humanity's last defense against the zombie apocalypse, and serves as the player's main challenge while evolving the Necroa Virus. Overview Z Com first appears a short period of time after the Cytopathic Reanimation is purchased and zombies are unleashed and known to the world. They will fortify a randomly selected uninfected, or one of the least infected, countries and attempt to eradicate zombies that are within and try to invade that country. They gradually become more powerful over time, and the population from that country under its protection possesses a higher combat advantage than normal, which is usually enough to stop a weak undead horde and even large hordes, if a country is big enough, so it is recommended to deal with them quickly. If the Z Com protecting the country is left untouched or is successfully keeping the undead at bay, they will send a plane over to a different uninfected country, or one of the least infected countries. If continued to not be dealt with, they will launch a worldwide campaign to eliminate all zombies and begin establishing more and more bases (this has about as much power as the Cure to any other plague type, and may possibly exceed it). Z Com will continue to have an increase in combat effectiveness over time (as the military organization continues to prepare the populace for an undead attack as well as honing their own soldier's skills). A swift, powerful, and relentless zombie assault is crucial to successfully overwhelming the military organization. They are the biggest threat to the Necroa Virus plague type, as breaking through their heavy fortifications will often require multiple Abilities to be utilized, especially when Z Com are allowed the time to fortify in their selected country. If the player fails to act in time, Z Com will quickly spread to several regions and have constructed defenses in multiple countries, making it to close impossible for your zombie forces overwhelm, leading to an eventual defeat. Tips *If Z Com is activated in an island country (Greenland, Madagascar, etc.), try to send a zombie horde there as soon as possible. If your zombies are too late, Z Com will find another country to defend. *The right side of the symptom tree is often better when used against Z Com. A pinch of the symptoms on the right side allow zombies to have minor and significant battle advantages. *Sending zombie hordes constantly can be a useful technique but will depend on the symptoms and abilities you have evolved. Eventually, if enough zombies are in one country, they will soon destroy it. The only way to stop Z com for good is to constantly send hordes to the country/region they are in. *If Z Com are left alone long enough a news popup will appear saying that "citizens are armed and ready for anything", this is usually a few in-game months before Z Com go to fortify another country. Trivia *Z Com was inspired by X-Com from the X-Com series, which is a fictional organization which terminates extraterrestrials. * Z Com could also be named after TechCom, the resistance faction from the Terminator franchise. * Z Com resembles Zomcon, an organization that also deals with zombies in the 2006 film Fido. ** But while Zomcon tames the undead, Z Com tries to eradicate them all. *Z-Com is the Necroa Virus equivalent of Gen-Sys in the Simian Flu DLC and the Templars in shadow plague. *While the country's government may collapse, Z Com may reinstate a new government and continue funding cure research, albeit at much slower rate. *Usually, the Z Com bases are destroyed whenever 100% of the country's population is zombified or dead. *However, there are rare cases of the Z Com main base being overwhelmed by zombies before the population is completely killed; in this situation, the combat advantage is greatly reduced and the zombies will destroy the region. *It is also possible for the HQ to have a security breach, resulting in the loss of higher command and reducing the combat advantage of the populace in the Z Com-controlled country, making it vulnerable to your attacks. *When a base is destroyed it displays the text "The Z Com base in (country) was destroyed by an overwhelming force of zombies, there were no survivors." and an icon of white zombie hands pulling open the base doors. This unlocks the Z Com: Enemy Undead achievement. ** This achievement is based on XCOM reboot game, XCOM: Enemy Unknown *The icon of the Z-Com appears to show a M4A1 Carbine rifle equipped with a M203 40mm grenade launcher, a Trijicon 4x ACOG scope and what appears to be a PEQ box. Gallery Airplane fort.png|Z Com plane Z-Com Plane Evolved.png|Z Com plane in Plague Inc: Evolved What.jpg|Z Com bases around the world Category:Organizations Category:Hazards Category:Necroa Virus